Above the Influence
by Pure Aura-Chan
Summary: When Zim finally learns of Dib's knowledge on the human race, he tries to persuade him to join the Invasion. After all Dib's life is terrible, so why wouldn't he? But, will Dib make one last stand and learn to rise above the influence? Please R&R-ONESHOT.


_Above the Influence_

**Aura's Notes: Well, here's a pretty sad Invader ZIM tale that may make you shead a tear or two. I wanted to work on this for a while, and got the chance to do so tonight. I wrote this all in one night! :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Above the Influence<strong>_

High school is hell. At least, that's what every teen may say all except, the two saying it aren't exactly teens…

In Biology, the teacher waved the freshly graded tests in the air; the F's giving off the smell of failure. Students either groaned and slipped their heads into their hands or sighed to prepare for the bad grade. Going down the rows of desks, the teacher flipped the papers face down, one after another in front of their respective student.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, class." The teacher sighed, still passing out the papers, skipping over a few pairs of students until their tests show up on the stack. "Really, this is one of the hardest topics we'll cover, I get that, but that means you can at least give it your effort."

She finally came upon the table that belonged to Zim and Dib, two "average" teens that were complete opposites. The teacher purposely put them together with the knowledge that they'll refuse to talk to each other. She sighed once more and handed Zim his test.

The teacher, under the name Mrs. Black, placed Dib's paper face down in front of him and nonchalantly said, "Great job as always, Dib."

Dib's eyes merely flickered as the teacher walked back up to the white board and began the class's next topic of cells. Zim was the first one to flip over his paper, the 64%, an F, mocking him in the face. Dib muttered words under his breath and flipped only the top half of his paper over: 100%. Even though Dib quickly put the paper aside, Zim caught a glimpse of the non-marked paper Dib held. Without another word, Zim quietly asserted his eyes back to the teacher.

Later that day, in World History, Dib was asked to draw out an entire timeline of watershed battles of World War II. Zim was taken by at how easily Dib knew the battles. Given, World History was Zim's favorite; gory battles and strategies that gave up secrets about the humans was too fun to pass up. Dib simply shrugged his shoulders when he was finished and sat back in his seat, his face emotionless.

Zim clenched his three-clawed hand and sighed. He remembered the good days, the good days of when Dib was still interested in battling him and their fights were endless. And, just recently, Dib seems to have gone into a mode of depression, always playing with is pencil and never paying attention in class, but somehow holds up a 4.7 GPA status. Could it be that recently, he found out… that he's just a clone of his dad?

Zim bit his green lip, remembering his after battle chat with Dib. Both of them were covered in gashing wounds and blood, either their own or the enemy's. Heck, Zim still had a scar on his palm, remembering how last minute Dib pulled out a pocket knife and ripped it along his hand. Zim flinched at the thought.

"_Go ahead and finish me off, Zim. I know you're not afraid to and that you're perfectly capable of doing so." Dib grinned, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth._

_Zim's antennae twitched at the words."What? You've never admitted to such a thing, scum!"_

_Dib slowly pulled his trench coat over his tattered body. "I've found out something that I never wanted to hear… But, it doesn't concern you… at the moment."_

"_Tell me… tell me what it is!" Zim yelled back._

_Dib began to walk away, holding his pocket knife up in defeat. "A clone's worthless, Zim. I'd give anything to give up that title."_

Those last words still hung in the back of Zim's mind like fog on a humid day. A clone was all that Dib was, and, when he was told that, the pride and childlike manner left his spirit… now and forever. It was like Dib was thrust into a great abyss of lies. And now, Zim was without an enemy that taunted him every day, the sun to his moon, the good to his evil. And, even worse, even though Zim won't admit it, he also lost himself.

After school, Zim trudged out of the building only to find rain at the entrance of the school. He grit his teeth and stomped his foot on the steps out into the rain. Dib walked past, quietly humming to himself: humming the periodic table. An evil and twisted thought crawled into Zim's superior mind. Dib's a straight A+ student, never failed a test, and he has never gotten a question wrong. His knowledge was his dad's, in fact, the talent appearing only a year or two ago to its fullest. Until then, Dib was always interested in everything wither it be the paranormal or civil war to complicated formulas. His knowledge on humans was vast like Zim's non-existent heart.

It was then… it was then Zim knew is plan: Get Dib to join the Invasion.

He had to! With Dib's knowledge on the humans and Zim's battle skills and hunger to conquer Earth, they'd be the perfect team. After all, why wouldn't Dib agree? His life _is _a living hell. A clone of his father's, a wannabe classmate, a scarred and depressed paranormal investigator, and a lonely believer wraps up Dib's entire life.

The next day at school, Zim kept a close eye on Dib, watching his every move. At lunch, however, Dib sighed and set his Coke on the table. "Zim, I know you're behind the plant."

Zim frowned and stepped out from behind the house plant in the lunchroom. "I was just… smelling… it."

Dib sighed once more. "Bull." He then glared up at Zim with furrowed brows. "Now, care to tell me what all the stalking is about. I'm the one that's supposed to stalk _you_, _not _the other way around."

Zim sat across from Dib, tapping his three fingers on the table top. "I was getting to know you, that's all."

"Once again, Bull." Dib took a sip of his Coke. "We've known each other for six years. I'm pretty sure I know you better than I do my dad."

Zim's eyes darted about the human, trying to find a weak point within his torn soul. Nothing. Almost like an empty shell housing a spirit just begging to get out and show the real him; he just wants to have the old days back, just like Zim hopes too. After a longing search, Zim decided: After school, in a dark alley, is when he'll ask him. He'll ask him to join the Invasion.

And so, school ended in the blink of an eye, with yet another 100% on a test by Dib. Zim quietly followed Dib out past school grounds and into the long walk of getting home. He turned the corner too early, a shortcut, and managed to get ahead of his prey: Dib.

Zim, clutching onto his backpack, walked faster down a pitch black alleyway and waited, like a pedophile, at the edge of the wall. Dib walked up, unsuspecting, and Zim lashed out, wrapping his hands around Dib's mouth. Dib muffled out a scream as Zim pulled him into the shadows of the night.

Dib finally ripped Zim's hands away from his mouth. "What the hell was that for!"

Zim removed his wig and contacts, revealing his true Irken nature. His piercing red eyes bored into Dib's lifeless soul. "I want you… for the Invasion."

Dib's eyes widened. "W-What! F-For the what?"

"For the Invasion of Earth. With your knowledge of the human race and my _superior _battle skills, we could easily conquer this pathetic planet." Zim smirked.

Dib narrowed his honey colored eyes. "Why would I do that!"

Zim saw this coming, and he already planned the cunning return. "To revenge on the people you hate." Dib's eyes widened even more and he began shivering. "To revenge on this 'life' you so call live. What is a fake life, dear clone of mine?"

Dib slowly shook his head back and forth, his eyes still wide. "S-Stop…"

Zim took a step closer. "I won't stop. I want- no, I _need _you for the Invasion planned for this doomed planet. It's only a matter of time. Besides, your life's hell, pitiful clone. I can give you _anything _you want if you come with me."

Dib kept shaking his head, tears swelling in his eyes. "S-Stop…"

"A life, a knowing, that you're just your father's clone-!"

"STOP IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. Zim stared at him, shocked.

Slowly, Dib regained his posture, though huffing like crazy. "Say whatever you want, but I'm _never _going to aid you! Your words, no matter how tearing they are, will _never _break me! I'm _me_! I'll protect Earth no matter what pain it brings me, but I'll never give in to you! This is my _stand_, Zim! Kill me, hang me, break my bones, but I'll fight for Earth till the day I die!"

And with that, Dib pulled his pocket knife out and threw on the ground, into a puddle. And all that Zim saw through the ripple was Dib walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: Like I said before, there's not much to say anymore. I always welcome constructive critisism and hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>_

**_ Please Review! {Thanks For Your Support!}_**


End file.
